The Cover Twins (JJBA:AYA)
The Cover Twins are twin Stand Users appearing in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' mini part Grand Stand Tour (5.5). The two are Moromi "Mashup" Cover and Kaba "Remix" Cover. Moromi controls the Stand Mashup and Kaba controls the Stand Remix. Appearance Being identical twins, The Cover Twins share the same physical appearance. They are both 5'7" tall, weight 136 lbs, have bright green eyes, and have thin but muscular builds. The easy way to tell them apart is their taste in fashion. Moromi wears thin, revealing outfits that are usually bright blue or bright green. He always has his hair dyed in three streaks: A blue streak, a green streak, and a pink streak. Moromi also has large hoop earrings on 24/7 and will react badly if they are removed. Kaba is the exact opposite of his brother. He usually wears a business suit in one of many shades of gray with a tie that is either dark red or dark purple. Kaba did not dye his hair so it is a deep dark brown and he has no earrings. Personality Just like their outfits, the twins are exact opposite personalities. Moromi is a former member of Passione with a psychotic personality and he lies constantly to get what he wants. He always tries to make everyone around him look bad while making himself look like an angel. Despite his skill, he can't get a lie past his brother. Kaba is a calm and collected businessman who founded his own cyber security company and cannot tell a lie, even if its the only way out. He was always the target of his brother's lies as a kid but was the only person that would never be hurt by the lies. The two brothers would never work together for any reason and have abilities that directly counter each other for this very reason. Synopsis History The only information on where the two came from is that they are Japanese born who moved to Italy at a young age. Their family is unknown. Their home is unknown. And its is unknown where their Stands came from. Their life is a mystery that may never be unraveled. The ONLY known fact about their life before Moromi joined Passionne is that they both went to college in France, going to rival colleges of course, and studied the same Major (both graduating with Bachelor's Degrees in Computer Science). Abilities and Powers Moromi: * Silver Tongue: Moromi can lie and convince anyone, even the most avid liars, except his brother who seems immune to it. * Mashup: ''See Mashup'' Kaba: * Lie Detection: Kaba has the ability to see past any lie and see the truth, using this to weasel past tightlipped people. * Remix: See Remix Gallery | Trivia * These two users were originally a concept by the Author and his friends to see what would happen if two Stands combined or one Stand was split apart. Since a Stand has to have, or have once had, a user, these two were created. Category:Stand users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU